


Tessa's friend

by tonyqueeny



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, a really short thing, and we have a nearly naked person for obvious reasons, around 600 words, but the only college thing about it is that it is a dorm, she's just too awesome, tessa is everyone's friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyqueeny/pseuds/tonyqueeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear" AU</p><p>“And you’re totally not stiff, I assume." He said, the corner of his mouth turned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tessa's friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet because I am having way too many heronstairs feels lately and this AU is A+.  
> This work is also on livejournal, under the cursedjem username (it is me, it's not plagiarism, I swear) so if you rather reading there, feel free to do it!  
> I reviewed it and all but sometimes i miss some mistakes - I don't have a beta nor is english my first language - so if you spot anything wrong, let me know and I will fix it.

Will woke up to a earsplitting noise coming from outside his room. He groaned, annoyed, putting the pillow over his head, trying to muffle whatever the sound was – Will had spend the whole night studying and it was really unfair to wake him up at 3 am, that was  _really not fair_. 

After some minutes (or maybe just a few, Will couldn’t tell for sure), when the sleepiness had faded away, he noted that it wasn’t a bad song from someone in the dorm, but the fire alarm. Will got up with a jump, stumbling on the sheets that were tangled on his feet, hurrying to the door.

The corridor was a mess of running people going down stairs. Will tried the best to not push anyone – but he couldn’t avoid stepping on some feet – or fall over his own feet. When he got outside, the other guys – mostly of the dorm because they weren’t as lazy as him – were standing there, looking around, waiting for someone to tell them where to go. Will went to stand by them, trying to see any sign of smoke, anywhere.

His breath was taken away when his eyes landed on James Castairs. He lived next door to Will and sometimes he played violin – at first he thought it were recorded songs, but one night he heard the guy composing and the song was incredible and unique – what was very night and helped him sleep when he was insomnia. He was friends with Tessa – Will’s best friend – and he had often spend free time with the two, studying but never really talked to him. Jem – as Tessa called him – was shivering from the cold, with his arms crossed over his naked chest,  _and oh._ Will’s eyes went down James’ nearly naked body except for the blue boxer he was wearing. His skin was so pale it almost looked silvery and Will had to resist the urge to run his hand over it to feel if it was as smooth as it looked.  
His improper thoughts got interrupted when he caught James staring back at him with a puzzled expression. Will felt his cheeks redden for being caught staring at his nearly naked body. “Hi?” Jem said and Will was not sure if it was really meant to be a question or if he was scared of another guy checking him out.

“Hi!” he answered, trying to sound as if nothing had happened, but he was pretty sure he failed when Jem’s frown only got harder. “You’re Tessa’s friend, right? Jem Castairs?” he asked in hopes that it sounded casual. The silver haired boy nodded, still a bit hesitant, but expression softening a bit “And you are William,” he said matter of factly 

Will felt that the the guy wanted to end the conversation, but the words just slipped out of his mouth “It’s Will. No one calls me William” he shrugged, waving his hand “It’s too stiff you know” he grinned and Jem snickered at him, rolling his eyes.

“And you’re totally not stiff, I assume.’ He said, the corner of his mouth turned up. Will, was about to answer when someone – the principal most likely – screamed that it was just a false alarm, it was safe for them to go back to their rooms. Jem looked relived, his hands running up and down his arms. “I’m gonna go, it’s really cold here and the less I can have of people looking at me in my underwear, the better.” He said, starting to walk off and then looked back at Will, a soft smile on his face and waved.

Will just stood there like an idiot, a silly smile on his face, for around 5 minutes – maybe less, his notion of time was awful – until someone bumped into him. He made a mental note as he walked back to ask Tessa if Jem was single or not.


End file.
